Microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) catalyzes the transport of triglyceride, cholesteryl ester, and phospholipids. MTP has been identified as an agent that may be involved in the assembly of Apo B-containing lipoproteins and biomolecules that contribute to the formation of atherosclerotic lesions. Compounds that can inhibit MTP and/or inhibit Apo B secretion can be useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis and related diseases (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,795, incorporated herein by reference). These compounds are also useful in the treating diseases or conditions in which, by inhibiting MTP and/or Apo B secretion, serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels are reduced. Examples of these diseases or conditions include hypertriglyceridemia, hypercholesterolemia, pancreatits, and obesity; and hyperchylomicronemia and hyperlipidemla associated with pancreatitis, obesity, and diabetes.
Therefore, there is a need for compounds that inhibit MTP that are effective in treating diseases or conditions, such as atherosclerosis and related diseases, and/or can provide an effective lowering of serum apo B in mammals or humans.